Agreements
by xToxicWaste
Summary: When the two cousins finally find something on which that they both can agree on. T for minor swearing, Just a cousinly Bwen moment.


**Me: BWEN. BWEN. BWEN. I TOTALLY SHIP THEM TOGETHER OMFG. I hate how they're cousins though -.- like God. They'd make such a perfect couple, but nooo. my OTP has to be shattered because of the damned writers who could've made them as family friends T-T! **

**Disclaimer: ****o_o' Uh, Aria doesn't own Ben 10?**

**Me: LIKE- FUCK KEVIN! SCREW THAT OTHER CHICK- I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME. BUT SCREW THAT BLACK HAIRED CHICK. **

**Rating: T ****for swearing o-o...**

**Summary:**** When the two cousins finally find something on which that they both can agree on,**

**A/N: Whatever -.- ****cousin fluff****. Just the two of them having a conversation.**

**x-x-x**

"This totally sucks," a fourteen year old boy deadpanned, remote in hand as bright green eyes seemed to narrow down towards a small bulky TV screen.

"Tell me about it," a teenage girl spoke, her fiery ginger hair seemed to be going just by an inch or two down her shoulders, a frown evident on her features.

"Are these people for real? Why change a perfectly good TV show?" Ben asked, utterly perplexed at the idea as he glared towards the television accusingly.

"Exactly- What possibly gave these people the idea that they needed to not only change the design of the thing but the whole freaking plot while they were at it?" Gwen exclaimed, hands thrown in the air.

"Gwen- I've got it." Ben snapped his fingers in realisation "These people must've had their drinks spiked while they were writing the script and changed the whole thing for laughs- but some bozo must have actually liked the garbage, and by the time that they turned sober it must've been too late to change it back to how it originally was!" The male with dark tousled locks explained, nodding in approval towards his theory.

The girl merely rolled her eyes towards her cousin's absurd conclusion. "I still can't believe these people actually have the nerve to air this."

"Tell me about it."

"So not only did they decide to change everyone's age, but decided to make one of the most deranged villains into some love-sick idiot who ends up dating one of the main characters?" Ben just shook his head

"Oh my God, have you seen what they've done to the other new show of that show?" Gwen asked, as she stared towards the boy with wide green eyes.

"Did they by any chance, make it shittier than the other show?" Ben asked

"First of all, they changed the ages—again," Gwen started

"Kill me now" The male groaned as he rolled his eyes

"And then they went ahead and changed the design of the cartoon once again,"

Ben smacked his forehead "Oh my shitty days."

"And now they've taken away the girl who might I add, had used to be one of the damn main characters- they've also taken away the ex-villain turned love-sick idiot, but I really don't care about him."

"They took away the girl?" Ben asked, astonished

"They made her go to college or something, but now they've altered her so much that now she just looks like a geek" Gwen frowned

"Sounds like someone I know" the male snickered causing him to be rewarded by a pillow being chucked towards his face.

"As I was saying- In the original she looked so normal! They at least made her pretty in the next series, but now they've just wrecked the whole thing, it's like they're not even trying anymore! They've even added some new blue guy into the series"

Ben just shook his head as he opened a pack of potato chips "This is utter madness, who's the blue guy?"

"The heck if I know," the teen rolled her eyes as she reached out towards the packed of chips with a pout,

The male just sighed "They're not even drawing actual eyes anymore. They just colour the whole thing in their eye colour. I can't even look-" He chucked the pack of now half empty chips towards the other teen and changed the channel.

"I still refuse to believe it," Gwen muttered as she chewed on a chip.

"I know, Sumo slammers was awesome when we were ten. Now it's just...bleh."

"Yeah, remember back when we ended up in your old summon slammers game?" Gwen asked with a small smile as she glanced towards the black and green watch on the male's wrist.

"Oh God, Yes, that was awesome." Ben laughed, "We should totally do that again sometime,"

The teen couldn't help but laugh alongside with the male as she shook her head.

"But seriously, the new sumo slammers show...lame" Ben stated with a frown

"Well..." Gwen started with a grin causing the male to turn towards her with an eyebrow raised, confused as he noticed the sudden mischief in the girl's eyes.

"There's always fanfiction" the red-haired teen declared as she held up her laptop with pride causing the male to roll his eyes,

"Of course you would suggest reading," Ben deadpanned,

"It's actually pretty cool," Gwen reasoned, pouting

"But don't people mess around with ages and stuff on there too?" the teen asked carelessly as he stalked his way over towards the freezer located in the back of their grandpa's RV

"True, but it's interesting with how the plot works with different stories and people's points of view." The red head grinned but paused "Apart from all the grammatical errors of course, I kind of cringe at those."

"Of course you would," Ben replied with a smirk as he returned with a tub of vanilla ice cream and two shovels, pink and blue. "You're always so obsessed with making every little thing perfect."

Gwen rolled her eyes- something she seemed to do regularly with her cousin "Well, I am a perfectionist," she then flashed him a smile with her pearly while teeth as thanks as she took a hold of one of the shovels.

"You are such a girl," he deadpanned as he stared at her hand which was holding onto the neon pink shovel.

"Would you rather have me taking the blue shovel and leaving you with this disaster?" the teenage girl asked, with a raised eyebrow in challenge.

"...Point taken,"

Gwen merely rolled her eyes once again as she shoved her shovel into the tub of ice cream before taking a bite out of the sweet desert "Doofus,"

Ben couldn't help but smirk, "Dweeb." He then preceded to hand the other teen a napkin for her new ice cream moustache.

:::::::

**A/N: LMAO! I couldn't resist. Did you understand where I was headed xD? I'm still sore about the changes in the show(s). Ben 10 alien force, Ben 10 Ultimate alien, Ben 10 omiverse- like no. STICK TO THE ORIGINAL PEOPLE.**

**Anyways I had decided to turn my rant into this, so...well done to me for not killing anyone. To all of those who actually like all the series then I'm sorry, I just seriously prefer the original, it's just my opinion. **

**ANYWAY PEOPLE. Sorry it's so short. - **


End file.
